I'm coming home
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: What occurred after Yami won over Bakura for the final time. *During Memory world*


Me: Hello everyone! So, this is my gift to all of my readers before I vanish for the week. This takes place During the Memory World arc where Yami wins the game against Bakura and finds out about Bakura's tragic past. This kinda sprung from both wondering what the heck happened to Bakura after losing to Yami. So I hope you like it! I own nothing!

* * *

Bakura watched with his eyes wide in horror as Yami smirked. The Pharaoh had pulled the ultimate move of the master thief and that means that Bakura was about to lose. Brilliant light burned from the table and Bakura screamed while Yami averted his eyes. In his mind, he heard his past self yell as he and Zorc were both dragged down into the abyss.

"Back to the shadows from whence you came!" The light receded and the new-found Pharaoh felt the darker corners of his mind unlock. He remembered his life from before, he could remember the familiar faces of his friends and family, but there was something else that Yami could remember that made his heart sink. Bakura's past. Yami had never known that Bakura was who he was today because of that horrible day. Even though Yami couldn't relate to him personality, he felt responsible now that he knew that Bakura, who was once an innocent child, died that day with his village, leaving behind the crazed manic that he had won against. Yami stood and watched as the game table was consumed by shadow and vanished, leaving him and Bakura alone. The puzzle that had been looming overhead was freed and Yami gently caught the trinket before it hit the ground and likely shattered. The Pharaoh didn't place the puzzle back around his neck however. He just gazed at it with a look of both awe and disgust. This trinket along with the other items had caused the death of a village and unleashed a monster from the darkness. How could something so simple cause that much pain and suffering? Movement made Yami look up and Bakura fell to his knees, staring at the ground in both shock and horror.

"I... Failed..." He murmured. Yami swallowed and slowly approached the older man. The Pharaoh didn't want to risk having Bakura attack him. He was still weakened after all, and in a physical fight against the taller and more built thief, he didn't stand a chance. Not to mention, Bakura was unpredictable. The Thief King's pale fists clenched tightly, to the point that his knuckles were turning even paler then before.

"I lost..." He murmured more to himself then to Yami as he drew closer. Yami knelt so he was eye level with the older teen.

"Bakura," Yami started and the thief looked up. Yami was surprised to see unshed tears in his eyes.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss." Yami and Bakura locked eyes for moment, when Bakura's hand closed around his throat.

"You took everything from me and yet you have the courage to say 'I'm sorry'?!" Yami cried out as he was pushed to ground as Bakura loomed over him. Yami picked himself up.

"Even after all this, you still blame me?! It wasn't my fault that you lost your home and your loved ones." Bakura growled.

"Your father was the cause of my suffering! How would you feel if you watched everyone you know be killed and their corpses being melted down to become gold?!" Crimson glared at angry earthen brown without fear.

"You're right. I can't imagine how you felt, but my Father didn't know what was happening. He took the blame for my sake and because Akhendin couldn't face the consequences of his actions!" Bakura scowled. He watched as the young king stood to his feet and glared.

"I don't blame you for being angry. You have every right to feel anger and hatred, but you pointed the hatred you felt at the wrong person, and many innocent people DIED because of that!" Bakura was surprised. The boy before him, he was only a year or so younger then him and yet, he was acting like an adult twice his age. He was acting like a true king.

"Bakura, I know that you were dragged through hell and I am deeply sorry for that, but you realize that I only discovered what had happened to you when YOU told me. My uncle failed to inform my father about Kul Elna or the cost of the items and because of that **I **lost a father. So you are not the only one that paid the price." The pair glared at one another in silence. Bakura didn't want to admit it, but Yami was correct. He lost family also. Bakura snorted and turned away.

"What use is your apology now? My family and my friends are long gone now and I wasted over a thousand years chasing something in the hope that I would feel fulfilled." Yami smirked.

"Well, I was doing you a favor." Bakura looked at the other youth in confusion and he chuckled.

"You may not think that this is true, but I will say that you were a worthy opponent, Bakura." Bakura blinked in surprise. After getting over his shock, a smirk tugged at his lips.

"Heh, I could say the same about you. You're stronger then you look, Pharaoh." Yami chuckled.

"I take that as a high compliment." Yami looked into the distance and Bakura frowned.

"Now what?" The Pharaoh turned to the thief.

"Now it's time for you to move on. I know that Anubis is eager to see you."

"Oh really?" Bakura sighed.

"Even if I did go on to the afterlife, what would be there for me? I'm guaranteed a spot in oblivion." Yami winked.

"You would be surprised what is waiting, Bakura. Or should I say, Akefia?" Bakura blinked.

"You learned my name." Bakura hummed.

"What will you do now, Pharaoh?" Yami shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I want to see my friends and family again, but I also have friends in the modern times as well, I don't want to leave them without saying my farewell." Bakura grunted. He turned and started to walk away from the Pharaoh.

"Well, if you do, I'll be waiting for a rematch." Yami smirked.

"I'll be looking forward to that." Yami watched as the man disappeared from his line of sight. Slowly his modern clothing shifted to the long crimson coat from his time in Egypt. His hair shortened and his skin darkened. Yami smirked as he watched the Thief king vanish in the shadows. Once the thief disappeared, Yami turned and walked the opposite direction, back towards the light where his friends were waiting. Even though Bakura didn't forgive him for what happened, Yami still felt satisfied. The Pharaoh knew that Bakura would be pleasantly surprised to find himself in Paradise with a certain someone, but Yami didn't wish to spoil the surprise. After all, he had promised her that much. That he would sent the Thief king home.

* * *

Me: Poor guy, I dare you guys to venture a guess as to who the mystery woman it. Anyways, TTFN!


End file.
